De'ja' vu
by Silent Noise
Summary: Link gets sent back to his original time but 7 years later, keeps having flashes and dreams of a certain Shiekah, and is determined to find him, and the source of his dreams. Yaoi. [Link x Sheik] [working on ch 2!]


Warning: This Fic contains **YAOI. **If you do not tolerate such Fics please get out. Flames about the **YAOI **subject will not be tolerated.

Disclaimer: Zelda and its characters **DO NOT** belong to me. If they did I would make Link Dark Link's lover and Shiek his boyfriend…some material is mine though.

Authors Note: Shiek is his **OWN **person!

Summary: Link gets sent back to his original time but 7 years later, keeps having flashes and dreams of a certain Shiekah, and is determined to find him, and the source of his dreams. Yaoi. Link x Sheik

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Déjà vu **

**By: Silent Noise**

_Link looked around at the small, but familiar forest area. It was dark, gloomy and surrounded by trees. Moonlight shot through some open areas and lit the dim forest meadow. It was quiet, only some chirps of the crickets and Link's footsteps were heard. The quiet made Link uneasy. It was a sound that made him nervous for some reason. Link continued to walk around, scanning his eyes around the darker areas for some enemies. _

'_Shit...what the fuck?—' _

_Link lifted himself off the dewy grass and looked around fiercely for anybody or…anything that had seen him trip over a small stump on the floor. He laughed at himself._

'_The Great Hero of Time…tripping over tree stumps…classic.' _

_He stopped laughing when he recognized the small stump and leaned over to examine it. He ran his gloved hand over the smooth wood. It was the same little tree stump Saria would sit on and play her Ocarina on. He looked on the edge where he saw the carvings he and Saria had made as children. _

'_**Saria and Link'** it read. Right under it was a new carving that read, **'forever.'** His nose started tingling and his clear blue eyes filled with tears. He missed Saria, but better yet, he missed his lost childhood. The memories of Saria and him running away from the other Kokiri, who shunned Link out of activities, were sad, but he missed them. A small salty tear ran down his cheek, leaving a trail. _

'_Someone's watching me…'_

_Link wiped his tear quickly and drew his sword. He scanned the area again. Someone or something was watching him…he could feel it._

"_Show yourself!" His tone was loud and stern and it echoed the meadow. Link gripped his master sword, ready, for whatever was hiding. He yelled again, "Show yourself…now!" He turned around quickly when he saw a shadow out the corner of his eye, but there was nothing there._

'_Goddesses…I must be hallucinating' _

_He stood still and watched the area closely. He still felt eyes on him._

"_Hero." _

_He turned around again as he heard the harpish voice of Shiek. Shiek's voice was smooth and calm, he could put a crying baby to sleep without singing to it. Although, Link only talked to Shiek once before, he had grown fond of the Shiekah._

_Shiek seemed to have soft feminine features and beautiful ruby eyes full of mystery and secrets. His light honey colored hair spilled onto his tanned face neatly. He seemed perfect, but Link longed to see Shiek without his bandages, which covered the rest of his beautiful face. _

_The Hylian stared at the Shiekah up and down. Head to toe. The Shiekah, who seemed to be aware of this, lightly blushed. _

_Link snapped out of his gaze over Shiek and smiled at the boy in front of him, "You never cease to amaze me with your entrances." Although Link could not see Shiek's mouth he looked the Sheikah's eyes, which were lighting up, and knew Shiek was smiling. _

"_I do try." _

_His ocean blue eyes met with the Shiekah's ruby. He was lost inside the other's eyes. Thoughts and questions filled his mind. He had indeed noticed the Shiekah's beauty in the Temple of Time, but under the moonlight in such a dim and romantic place, his looks seemed more appealing. _

_He felt a gentle hand on his muscular arm. He snapped out of his trance, and stared down at Shiek. The Shiekah's face looked soft and smooth. Link slowly reached out and touched the other boy's face. _

_Shiek, startled, pulled his face away, his smile fading. Link looked at his hands. _

'_Oh my goddesses…Link…you're a fucking idiot…what in the name of Farore did you just do--?'_

_Before the Hylian could finish punishing himself he felt a soft, warm and gentle hand on his cheek. He felt Shiek's thumb brushing his lower lip. Link sighed softly and closed his eyes. He had never felt what he felt at this moment with Shiek. His heart was pounding and he felt…excited?_

_The closest he had ever felt to this was when he hugged Malon as a kid, but that was merely friendship love, this was a bit more serious, in Link's opinion. _

_Link opened his eyes and reached for the Shiekah's face again. He didn't bother to touch Shiek's face; instead, he went right for Shiek's bandages._

_Link looked at Shiek, asking him is he could remove them, but without words. Shiek smiled and assured Link._

_Shiek however was nervous. No one but Impa had seen him without his mask. To a Shiekah, the face was something personal, not to be shared with just anybody. But he trusted Link. When he laid eyes on the hero, he felt something much more than admiration or honor. Was it, undiscovered love at first sight?_

_Link didn't have patience when it came to removing Shiek's mask. He quickly removed them, almost ripping at them, but careful not to hurt the Shiekah's precious face. When the last layer was removed Link dropped the mask to the floor and admired Shiek's hidden features. His small, pointy nose, and his plump pink lips._

_Shiek's face flushed, not used to being seen without his mask. Link smiled and put a hand on Shiek's chin, moving the Shiekah's face closer and closer to his own. The Hylian closed his eyes and felt Sheik's hand on the side on his face. _

_He could feel Shiek's lips brush against his own. He hungrily kissed the Shiekah. Shiek didn't seem surprised or scared, but he kissed Link back with the same passion. Link slid his hand down to Shiek's waist and pulled the petite boy closer to his body. He felt the Shiekah's manhood bump against his leg making a moan escape from the lips of Shiek and—_

Link's eyes shot open and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his small tree house. His arms were wrapped around him as he shivered.

The winter hit fairly hard in the Kokiri Forest. He reached down and pulled a blanket up and covered himself as best he could with the blanket that was way too small for him. He sighed as he felt his hardness between his legs.

'_I hope I don't get blue balls…'_

This wasn't the first wet dream Link had. He had several ever since he turned 17. It was just another arousal that would have to go by untreated. He closed his eyes again.

He didn't know _why_ he was having wet dreams of the _same_ young man. Something about all his dreams were very familiar. The strange eye on the young man's tunic was _familiar…_the strange location was familiar. But it wasn't déjà vu…it couldn't be. Déjà vu was something that _happened_ and as far as Link knew, he had never had sex with a male or even kissed one at that!

Although, Link never really knew if he was straight. He had been around beautiful woman like Malon and he had been around drop dead gorgeous woman like the Gerudos, but he _still_ remained a virgin.

Link was an incredibly gorgeous guy with girls clinging to his legs, but none of the females attracted him. The idea of him being _gay _had come up one afternoon when conversating with Malon. He denied it straight up. But he still dwelled on the idea.

He, however, _did_ find the man in his dreams to be quite beautiful, but he still denied himself as being _gay._

'_There's nothing wrong with thinking that the man in your dreams is good-looking…is there?'_ He thought as he got up and slipped his tunic on.

At times like this, he felt he needed to go see Malon. He walked out onto his balcony and looked around the forest. It was snowing.

The small river and waterfall were completely frozen. Link chuckled.

'_I wonder how these little bastards are going to shower'_

He had to jump off his balcony and onto the floor. That day 7 years ago, when he discovered he wasn't a Kokiri, he had broken his ladder, being bigger than the thing could handle. He never got to making a new one.

He dashed on out of the forest and ran past the bridge in the lost woods. When he reached Hyrule Field he saw Epona, munching the small spots of grass that didn't have snow all over it. Link patted her nose.

"Hey girl." She neighed warmly. Link mounted her and rode her to Lon Lon Ranch. The cool air was harsh and he wished he had brought a cloak. The entire field of Hyrule was covered in snow, if not ice. If things continued like this, Lake Hylia would probably freeze by dawn. The view of the snow covered trees and grass was fairly pretty. Several kids would probably be out playing.

Link dismounted Epona and quickly ran towards the house. The downstairs lights were out but the lights in Malon's room were turned on. He bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. He shaped it into a snowball and threw it at the window.

He saw a figure move across the room. Link waited at the door and someone finally opened it. It was Malon. She smiled at him, "Well come on in hun' it's too darn cold for me to be out in the field." She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Link instantly felt the warmness of the home and sighed, wishing his house in the forest were as warm. "Ya want some milk hun?" Link nodded. Malon walked over to a small crate and pulled out a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. Link led himself over to the table by the fire and sat. He patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Malon to sit.

"So what's on ya mind Link…you never come this late." Link felt her eyes on him as she sat, but he ignored. He stared blankly out into the fire.

"I had another dream…"

Malon sighed, knowing Link was worried about his sexuality turning on him. "Have you ever just thought this isn't _just _a dream?"

Link didn't respond, but his expression changed, interested in what Malon had to say.

"It's strange how you're having _familiar _dreams about the same young man."

Link scowled, 'no_ shit'_

Malon continued, "Have you ever thought maybe it was a…vision…of what might've happened before?" She spoke softly, afraid that Link might snap at her. Link stayed quiet. He had thought of that possibility before…but if it _had _happened why didn't he remember it?

There was an odd silence.

"Do I seem _gay_ to you Mal?" Malon giggled, "Ingo's gay…but I bet you couldn't tell if you looked at em' huh?"

"No way…Ingo?!" Malon nodded, "Yup, caught em' in the stable makin' out with the hot potion sellin' guy from Kakariko." Malon noticed Link laughing, but then stopping and sighing. Link felt her hand rub his back. "Look Link, whatever this dream _thing _is, we'll figure it out. We'll go ask the fortune teller in Kakariko if we have to." Link forced a smile seeing Malon's wide one.

After a while Malon got up, "Link it's getting' late and unlike you I don't get to lay my ass around all day." Link nodded approvingly and stood up. "You can stay here the night in the extra room in the stable." he followed Malon out of the house.

'_If I'm not gay…why aren't I attracted to Malon?' _Link thought starring at Malon as she walked ahead of him.

Malon led him into the smelly horse stables where Talon and Ingo lay on cubes of hay, deeply asleep.

He watched as Malon pulled a ladder out of nowhere and set it under a large looking square on the wall. "There's an extra room upstairs so that you don't have to listen to my dads' snoring." He smiled as the redhead gave him a warm friendly hug. "Don't you worry OK? We're gonna' figure this out tomorrow morning."

She smiled, once again and pulled away from the embrace, walking out of the stable. Link climbed the ladder and ran his hand through the weird square on the wall. He shivered.

'_There's that damn déjà vu again…'_

He remembered the similar dream, where he ran his hand across the smooth wooden tree stump.

Link grabbed a hold of the square and lifted it aside, and stuck his head into the newly revealed room. It was quite small but comfortable. All he really needed was a bed. He felt around as he walked, fearing his fall would break the whole floor down. As he reached the bed he removed his tunic and boots, only leaving delicate white underwear.

Link threw himself on the bed gently and pulled the covers over him. The bed was warm and the covers itched him. He looked at the window beside his beside and looked out into the sky. He feared going to sleep would give him yet, another wet dream. The fortune teller in Kakariko was a crazy woman, but everybody knew her fortunes were correct. She spent most of her time in her old potion shop, petting her small tiger. You would rarely see her out.

Link daydreamed as much as he could to avoid sleeping, but after a while he dozed off.

Strangely, he didn't have another dream that night.

In the morning Link awoke by the most annoying sounds of the cuccos outside. He slowly opened his eyes, and shielded them with his hands, at the sunlight that was pouring on his face. He yawned as he stood up and got dressed. He saw Malon through the window trying to catch a cucco with a yellow bandana in his mouth. Link laughed and hurried on outside as he finished getting dressed. Malon greeted him with a quick smile, but continued chasing the small cucco.

"Mornin' Link, I was just about to go wake you cause' I'm gonna go sell some milk at Kakariko, but then this _damn _cucco bastard got a hold of my bandana.

She growled and gave up, walking towards another horse next to Epona. "C'mon I told the villagers I'd be there early!" Link rushed over to Epona and mounted her. He followed Malon out of the ranch and to the large snow filled field. When they reached the small bridge over Zora River, Link could see it was frozen. They dismounted the horses and walked up the steps to the Village. Inside was snow filled too. The houses and their roofs were filled with bright white snow and the small children were out playing. Some through snowballs at each other some made Goron-men out of the snow. As Malon stood there with her large basket several people rushed to her. She looked at Link, "Link, you go on now to the ol' witch I'm gonna be busy here a while. Meet me here when you're done K?" Link nodded and walked away towards the old potion shop. He bit his lip nervously. How was he going to explain to a random woman about his personal dreams? He entered the first potion shop and stared at the handsome man running it. The man smiled at Link. Link smiled back.

'_Who could've guessed he was gay?'_

He hurried towards the old witches' potion shop and entered it. The potion shop was strange; it had steam everywhere and smelled like sweat. The room was dim lighted, but there were two fire torches ahead by the counter. He approached the old which, who looked like a shadow behind all the steam.

"Who goes there?" She said sternly. Link got close enough to where he could see the old witch and she could see him. "Ah yes, I sensed your coming my boy. Come." She disappeared behind her counter and behind some curtains. Link jumped the counter and followed her. She stopped at a small table with a large glass ball on it. She sat and gestured for him to sit. He did. Link stared at her. Her eyes were big and grey and her smile made him shiver.

"Tell me my boy…what made you come here?" He sighed, he didn't like the idea of sharing his personal dreams with this woman he barley knew.

"I-I'm having strange dreams." The woman kept looking at him, waiting to see if there was more."

"O-OK…and these dreams they consist of?"

"Two men." His voice got shaky and he wondered whether he was blushing or not. Thankfully the straight woman kept a straight face. "And let me guess…your one of the men?" He nodded. "And you're here to figure out whether you're gay or not…and what's causing these dreams?" He nodded again.

"Close your eyes son, and think hard and carefully of your dreams." It took a while for him to do it but he closed his eyes and thought of the strange man. The picture was clear in his mind, the red eyes, and the gorgeous features, his silky hair. He also thought of the various familiar locations.

"Just as I thought…" Link opened his eyes and looked at the witch, "W-What do you mean?" The witched grinned widely. "These…_visions_...are not dreams."

"Then what _are _they?!" He looked down at the crystal ball and gasped. There, right in front of his eyes was the young gorgeous man he had been dreaming about. The man seemed to be moving around, but Link couldn't tell where he was. The place was sandy and bright, Link could only think of one place. The desert. The witch looked at Link and stopped the crystal ball's magic. "Y-You say they are visions? But, visions of what?"

"It could be several things hero Err—young man." Link looked at her, she was nervous, but he ignored it. "It could be visions of your past life…or maybe déjà vu. People seem to have déjà vu when they encounter certain things or places that might've had some sort of impact in their lives." He stared at the empty crystal ball, wanting to see more…of _him._ "I'm sorry hero uhh—young man, but I'm about to close the shop, you must leave." She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him up and out of the room and pulled him out of the shop. She was in a hurry.

"Wait but I forgot to pay—" Said Link as the old witch slammed the door in his face. He didn't move after that, he kept thinking of…_him._ And the witch, why did she say they were visions? Link sighed as he hurried on out of the place.

'_She didn't even tell me if I was gay or not…'_

He continued walking and caught a glimpse of Malon, who was still busy tending a few customers so Link decided to head to the graveyard. It was a peaceful place there where he could think, away from the loud noise and children. He didn't stare up as he walked; he kept looking at his boots. The snow crunched as he walked.

He wanted to ask the old witch so many questions, but why did she kick him out? Why was she so nervous? He walked into the graveyard and sat on a nearby grave. The graveyard was quite peaceful, even without Dampe' around to scare the kids away.

He looked down at the grave he sat on. It read, **'In memory of those who gave their lives for the royal family of Hyrule here lie the souls of the Shiekah, the shadows of the Hylian's.' **

Under the description was a strange eye. Link ran his hand through the eye carved on the rock. It was the same eye that was on the tunic of the young man in his dreams.

'_He must be a Shiekah.' _

Under the carving of the eye was a small list of names. One caught his attention, **'Shiek'.** It seemed oddly familiar to the Hylian. He ran his finger on the name, stroking it.

"Link!" Link quickly turned around and saw Malon, holding an empty basket of milk. She walked over to him.

"Someone you know?" She moved her eyes toward the grave he was touching, gesturing towards the name. Link shook his head, "No."

"Did ya' go see the old witch?" Link nodded.

"And?" He decided it was better of for Malon not to worry, "She said it was fine, nothing to worry about." She smiled at him, "See ya' big dummy I told you not to worry about it!" He smiled weakly. Malon grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Well C'mon let's get back to the ranch." As they walked out of the village Link passed the Old' witches' potion shop. He saw a cloaked figure standing there watching him standing by the witch. As soon as they saw Link look their way they disappeared into the shop. That made Link more suspicious.

When Link mounted Epona, Malon tried to make conversation with him, but he didn't feel much like talking so he pretended to listen and smiled when she did. When they reached the ranch, Malon put Epona and Caramel into a stall. "C'mon let's feed the horses before it get's dark."

"I'll feed them Malon; you can go on to bed." She looked at him surprised.

"Wow your actually not lazy enough to do that?! Ok then Link, good-night!" He gave her a short hug and she left the stable. Link stared at Epona, "I need to figure out what's causing these dreams girl." He carried a cube for Epona and walked up the ladder into his own room. He was tired and he didn't bother to take his tunic off. The Hylian slumped on the bed and closed his eyes.

_He was in a large place; there was a lot of mist. He couldn't see walls or anything. It was as if the place was never-ending. He looked up and saw a grey cloudy sky._

'_Where I am?' _

_When he was just about to move around he heard something. He scanned the room fiercely, but there was nothing. The mist in the room made him hot and uncomfortable. He walked around the area; he couldn't see anything ahead of him. His walk became a quick sprint…still nothing. His sprint got faster and faster, but there was nothing. The area seemed to be empty for miles and miles._

"_I saw you today…" His heart started pounding as he heard the familiar voice. The voice was masculine, soothing, and it echoed. It belonged to a male._

"_WH-where are you?" _

"_You can't see me hero, but I can see you." Link looked around. His eyes scanned everywhere. How could someone see him? It was impossible._

"_You are looking for a Shiekah…Am I correct?" Link nodded._

"_Do you want…to find the Shiekah…?" Link nodded again. His eyes were getting tired from scanning the large area._

"_Than, you shall find him." As the strange person said this with his soothing tone, Link felt himself get very drowsy. He felt his body stumble to the floor. His eyelids were getting heavy. He knew he was about to wake up from his dream. _

"_Wait…" Link said, trying with all his power to stay awake. "W-Where do I—" The voice chuckled, knowing what Link was going to say. "You'll figure it out…hero…"_

_With this his vision became blurry and he closed his eyes._

"Link!" Link's eyes shot open, and he saw Malon sitting next to him on his bed. "Great Din! Finally you're awake! Look at you your sweating!" Link touched his face. He _was_ sweating. "What happened Malon?" She sighed and felt his forehead for a fever. "I heard you screaming in your sleep. Hmm you don't have a fever." Link looked outside. It was daytime. He jumped up to his feet.

"Link! Where are you going?" Said Malon as Link ran as fast as he could out of the stable. He turned back, "I'll be back later, I promise!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: I'm so happy I've finished this! It's 5:12 AM and I'm so tired. LOL I'm sorry this chapter sucked a little but I'll try and make the other's not suck as bad XD R&R…or else.


End file.
